The Garden
by granger44
Summary: This is a HarryHermione fic, but mostly focuses on Hermione in the first part. She wakes up after an odd dream in a strange house...and finds something...also this is my first fic! Please review!
1. Where am I?

"Where am I?" thought Hermione Granger. She was standing in a field of what seemed to be wheat, the perfect golden brown color. She noticed it seemed to be humid, and that the time of twilight was beginning to set in the sky. Hermione looked to her right and noticed the crimson sun setting, and misty purple clouds were forming around it. She blinked once; twice; and looked back to where she had seen the sun. It was gone. A slight breeze had started to blow, making the field of wheat look like a sea of gold. The sky was now a deep blue, and fireflies were starting to appear all around her. Hermione tried to speak, but nothing came out. It was as though someone had used a silencing charm on her voice…she tried to scream, but still not a sound could be heard…the only sound was the soft rustling of the wheat swaying gently around her. Then all of a sudden, something caught her attention. A sound apart from the rustling of the wheat. It was a voice. The voice of what sounded like a five year old girl…and it was calling her name…the sound of it carrying on the wind. Hermione looked all around her to find the source of the voice, but there was no one around but herself and the fireflies. Then she heard it again: "Hermiiiooneeee…" Hermione was scared now. She didn't know where she was, and then this voice calling her name wasn't helping her nerves at all! She wanted to get out. She wanted nothing more, than to be in the arm of her husband, Harry. They had just gotten married a while earlier…not more than a few weeks ago…she smiled to herself…remembering how happy she was that day…how everything about life was so perfect…but that feeling of happiness had left her now. She just wanted to go back and be with Harry. Then she heard it again: "Hermiiiooneeee…" But this time, it was softer…softer than the first time she had heard it. And she noticed now, that the edges of her vision were starting to fade away. Then Hermione heard it one last time; her vision being almost completely dissolved now. The voice called her name, one last time, and then her vision was completely black. Gone. She felt very odd, and distant…like she was in a dream…


	2. The Room

"Wah!" Hermione awoke with a start; a few beads of cold sweat on glistening on her face. She suddenly remembered her dream, and gave a shiver at the thought of it. She tried to think of the voices' owner, but she couldn't place it. Hermione sat up, and realized she was lying on a bed; the most comfortable bed she had ever felt. And for the first time since she had awakened, she looked around her, noticing the beautiful room for the first time. Almost everything made of fabric in it was baby blue; her favorite color. The curtains on the one window, the carpeting, the bedspread, and even the walls were the beautiful color. Across the room from the bed sat an oak dresser with seashells for handles. Hermione slowly got up and noticed what she was wearing for the first time; a beautiful sapphire blue, velvet, knee length, strapless dress, and over that, a very short, very light blue knit mini coat. Hermione also had that feeling that the dress was familiar too. She knew she had seen it before, but again couldn't remember where. She sighed and looked on the bedside table to her left. There, in the most beautiful silver picture frame she had ever seen, stood herself and Harry Potter. It wasn't a magical picture though, because it wasn't moving. A plain old muggle camera had clearly taken it. Harry and herself were holding hands, smiling, on what seemed to be their wedding day. Hermione was wearing a sparkling white dress with a pearl necklace, and the matching bracelet an earrings. Harry was wearing the traditional black tuxedo, and of course his glasses. Hermione looked into Harry's emerald green eyes for a moment, smiling, and carefully set the picture back down. She walked slowly towards the oak dresser. She noticed a small, but very delicate looking wooden box on top of it. She picked it up. It was fairly heavy. On the top of it, her initials were carved neatly into the wood in very slanted, very curvy writing. She carefully opened the box and gasped. Inside were the most beautiful jewels she had ever seen. Ruby rings, a sapphire necklace, two diamond bracelets, and an emerald brooch. She noticed a little bump sticking out of the wood and ran her finger over it. And almost instantly, a small secret compartment opened on the right side of the box. Hermione set the box down gently, and took out a dazzling pearl necklace, and the matching earrings and bracelet. She recognized them almost at once as the ones she had been wearing in her wedding picture. She carefully put them back into their compartment, and closed it. All of a sudden, a thought occurred to her. Where was Harry? Surely he would be with her, wherever she was. Hermione looked at the door, thinking about what might lie beyond it. And finally, after a full minute of thinking, she walked over, turned the knob slowly, and pulled the door open.


	3. The Hall of Pictures

The door creaked open, revealing the hallway behind it. The walls on both sides were covered with pictures; of everyone. Herself, Harry, her friends and relatives, and a few pictures of Harry's parents and members of the Order. Hermione looked at them all as she passed by.

The first one she saw was of herself and her parents. They were both standing next to her, one on each side, with a hand on her shoulder. All three of them looked happy. Hermione was 11 then, her hair very bushy then; less so then now, which she was fairly thankful for.

The next picture was of her very good friend Ron. He was standing in front of Hogwarts on their last day before graduating in their final year. He was smiling, but his eyes seemed to tell a different story….they looked deeply sad….and then she remembered how she had felt too. Happy that she had made it and was graduating, but very sad to be leaving it forever. Hogwarts was so very special to all three of them; it was hard to think that you would probably never see it again. Hogwarts was where Harry Ron, and Hermione had met….where they had become best friends for life…..and where, on the very last day of their Seventh year, that Harry had proposed to Hermione. They had started dating over the summer, and everything was perfect. And when Harry proposed to her, Hermione was in absolute bliss.

She tore her eyes away from the picture to look at the next one. It was a baby picture of Harry. Another memory cam flooding back to her. She and Harry were looking through old boxes they had found undamaged when they went to Godric's Hollow so long ago. Hermione had found this picture at the very bottom of a box full of baby toys, and had decided to keep it.

The next picture was of Ron and Luna Lovegood, another friend. Ron and Luna were engaged, and were getting married soon. They had gotten engaged the summer after seventh year, and had started dating the summer before, just as Harry and Hermione had.

The next picture she came across was of Harry's parents, Lily and James. They were standing in front of their house in Godric's Hollow. Lily was holding a baby Harry in her arms, and James had his arm around her shoulders. Hermione sighed. She felt so bad for Harry, having to live most of his life with his horrible aunt and Uncle, and not even being able to remember his parents hardly at all…she would have liked to meet them too.

The next picture was of Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. They were currently just dating, but Hermione had a strong feeling that Draco was going to propose any day now. She and Ginny were still really good friends…still best friends…but they didn't see each other as often as they used to, since the war had started up. Everyone was divided, so it was hard to even have dinner with anyone.

The second to last picture was of the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone was in it. Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco (he had turned over to the good side, and was now helping the Order a great deal), Luna, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fleur (much to the displeasure of most of the girls), Luna's father, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and many others. It was the most recent picture of the Order. The trio and the rest of them were finally allowed to join in seventh year.

And at last, Hermione turned to the very last picture on the wall. She didn't recognize this person. It was a little girl, no more than four or five years old. She had brown, bushy hair, and emerald green eyes…. "Who is she?" thought Hermione.


	4. The Lower Level

A/N: Ok wow. I haven't updated in the LONGEST TIME!!! I am SO sorry for that. But I kind of forgot about this for a while, because there was a lot going on in my life. But now I am BACK! And both of my fics are up and running again! So I hope you will all continue reading! Love you all!

The stairway was calling to her. She couldn't stop her feet from moving towards it. As her hand touched the marble railing, she felt a sudden wave of calmness wash over her; a comforting feeling of home. She welcomed it with all her might, letting it take her over completely. Feeling much safer, she let her hand glide down the railing gracefully as she started descending the stairs. Hermione's shoes made an echoing clacking sound on the black and white marble, filling the house with the sound. She reached the final stair and looked at what was laid out before her. The marble of the stairs continued on to make the floor as well. There were three sets of doors on both sides of the hallway, all made of mahogany wood, and the door handles were sterling silver. She walked over to the first set of doors and noticed that there were exquisite designs on them both. She pushed the doors open, and walked into what was obviously supposed to be a beautiful ballroom, but it was completely destroyed. Apparently, a party or get together of some sort had taken place by the look of some of the broken objects. There was a punch bowl, or rather the remnants of one, smashed in a corner where there would have been a buffet table, and there were streamers littering the floor, with some sticking to the walls. All of the tables were turned over with legs broken off, or otherwise splintered into a million tiny pieces of wood. Most of the once beautiful crystal chandeliers had crashed to the floor, sending sparkling bits of crystal all along the floor; and the velvet curtains were shredded to pieces. Hermione was stunned. _What has happened here? _she wondered. Suddenly, the room began to shake violently, as if there was an earthquake. Hermione began to panic, but she couldn't will herself to move. Then, just as suddenly, she heard voices; screams of terror, spells being fired, and a number of other things being shouted. Hermione looked around her nervously, the room still shaking, but there was nothing, not a soul there at all. Nothing. Finally forcing her feet to move, she bolted to the door, stumbling several times along the way. She wrenched it open, and flung herself into the main hallway pulling the doors shut behind her and leaning back against them breathing rather hard. As she tried to calm her racing heart, she opened her eyes slowly. She was completely and utterly shocked to see nothing had been affected in the main hall. Not a single thing had dropped, or been upset. Feeling rather confused, Hermione decided she had done enough exploring in that house. She wanted to get out, get back to the real world. She tried to apparate, but it didn't work. She couldn't get out. She was trapped.


End file.
